Hero's Cuties Yaoi Stories
by bee-me
Summary: These are a bunch of short stories based on romantic live's Felix and Thomas (Male Calhoun). *HERO'S CUTIES YAOI*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! So I decided on writing some more Hero's Cuties Yaoi. Each page that I post will have five stories on it. Some might be set in the real world and some might even be 'M' rated. But I will tell you that each story will have it's fluffiness so if you are a fan of fluffy than you will like this... hopefully. I believe that no matter what you do to this couple, there is no splitting them up. I just love this pairing a lot so don't judge me! Lol, anyway...  
**

**Using the same reasoning that Nagasha used in A Slight Change in Programming (like I said before, you guys should read it), Calhoun was originally supposed to be a male character. And even though a male Calhoun most likely wouldn't have been Felix's love interest during the movie, due to the fact that Disney is Disney, it still would have been pretty neat if they were aloud to make a male Calhoun and Felix end up together. Sorry for the kinda long AN. Anyway... here are stories one-five of Hero's Cuties Yaoi Stories!**

* * *

**1: What Brings You Here?****  
**

Thomas was called back to Sugar Rush by the little sugar coated president named Vanellope Von Schweetz. Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr.'s antagonist, was the whole reason why the Cy-Bug escaped from Hero's Duty and went barreling into Sugar Rush. Thomas had planned on doing the perimeter check alone.

He was _more_ than wrong.

Right as the sergeant was about to enter Sugar Rush, he was stopped by a male voice calling his name out. '_Fix-It...'_ He thought to himself. Yes the man that was calling out Thomas's name was none other then Fix-It Felix Jr. himself.

It's not that Thomas minded the company, he just wasn't to sure on whether or not he wanted to take the little handyman who only one day ago somehow stole his rock hard heart and showed him what love really was like. Thomas actually grew more than attached to Felix in the short time that they had known each other. His soldiers had to literally snap him back into reality during gameplay. His eyes kept on drifting over to the arcade cabinet of Fix-It Felix Jr.

Thomas actually made eye contact about once or twice with Felix throughout the day. The second time made him nearly bust out laughing during his starting line of the game because when he, once again, made eye contact with the small handyman, he caused him to blush deep red and almost forget his line.

And now here Felix was, panting like he just one a marathon. He still looked more adorable than ever.

Thomas smirked and knelled down to be level with Felix. "Sir." Felix greeted him with a goofy lopsided grin plastered across his face. Thomas pushed the handyman's blue cap over his even more blue eyes and chuckled. "Fix-It."

Felix blushed when Thomas got close to him. And he could take a pretty good guess that the no-nonsense sergeant was silently asking for him to lean forward for a sweet kiss. They had already kissed twice and both times were absolutely perfect. And this one seemed to be needier than the first two. Thomas roughly crashed into Felix's lips with his own making him moan slightly.

The kiss ended a bit to soon for either of them but they could always make up for it later.

Thomas stood to his full height and looked down at his tiny companion. "So, what brings you here?" He asked the honeyglow ridden handyman who shyly smiled at him. "Well," Felix started as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I was kinda hopin' to see you here."

Thomas smiled lovingly at Felix and reached for his hand. He nodded his head towards the entrance to Sugar Rush. "Come on pint-size, you can help me."

**2: Three Little Words**

This was Felix's favorite part of the day. Closing time.

Yes he loved the kids an' all. But he couldn't wait to meet up with Thomas once the arcade finally closed. The two have been married for little over a year and their bond had only grown that much stronger.

But what Felix couldn't wait to say were those three little words that meant everything to Thomas. Thomas also couldn't wait to see his little handyman for the same exact reason.

To say 'I love you'.

Every time those words were uttered out of one of the others mouths, the love grew bigger and better than before. And little moments when the words were said made them that more special.

"Hey." Thomas said softly as he bent down to Felix's height. Felix lovingly rested a hand on Thomas's cheek and leaned in for a long awaited kiss. "Hi." He whispered after a very soft kiss. Mod Felix had turned Thomas _to_ soft. Thomas only smiled and rubbed his nose with Felix's. "Mod Fix-It, you turned me soft."

Felix giggled and kissed Thomas's cheek. "Well, I only did cause you let me." He rested his forehead against Thomas's and smiled sweetly. "Thomas, I love you so much."

Thomas returned the smile and leaned in close to Felix's ear. "I love you Felix. Even though you turned me soft." He snarled playfully. Felix gasped when his husband nipped his ear three times. "C'mon pint-size. I think we need to be... _alone_." Thomas whispered sensually as he walked his fingers across Felix's shirt. Felix nodded hastily in agreement. Maybe they didn't always need to say those three little words to mean them...

**3: Jealous Gene**

Gene was jealous. That was the only way to describe it.

The first time that Felix had brought Thomas to Niceland, everyone was shocked to see that Felix was dating a man but at the same time no one really cared. The Nicelanders only cared that Felix was happy. All except Gene.

Gene hated how Felix would Eskimo kiss Thomas at random when the sergeant was down to his level. Or when Felix would take Thomas's hand and pull him into a loving embrace. But the _WORST_ was when Felix would open mouth kiss the sergeant making Thomas's eyes flutter shut and tilt his head only to deepen the breathtaking display of affection.

"What does that gun toting fool have that I don't?" Gene would always ask himself as he saw Felix walking hand in hand with his husband. They were usually accompanied by Vanellope and Ralph. But at times when they weren't, Thomas would pick Felix up and make out with him, tongue and everything, all the way back home. Carrying him bridal style with lips locked and teeth clashing.

Gene absolutely loathed the sergeant.

"I'll tell you what he has." He'd say to himself. And then he'd ask, "What's that?" The conversation between himself would usually end when he would answer his own question. The same thing every time.

"He has Felix."

**4: Kisses and Cuddles**

_'Too much fluff!' _Thomas would here his thoughts say aloud while he held his adorable husband close as the watched Vanellope zip and zoom around each corner. With every lap Thomas held onto Felix a little tighter than the first by the anticipation that built up inside of him. He had bent down to Felix's height and wrapped both arms around his husbands waist.

Felix barley noticed the tightening of grip that was being held on him. He was way to excited to notice. So all he did was grab Thomas's usually, and much to Felix's dismay, still armor covered arms and lean forward. Only minor displays of affection in public weren't at _all_ foreign to Thomas and Felix. The two didn't care if people stared at them because they were both guys.

The first few weeks, Thomas really didn't think that Felix could take the emotional stress that almost every character put on the couple. But in the end Felix prevailed by pulling out a silver ring and putting it on Thomas's finger just barley over a moth of dating.

They'd be in Tapper's with a few friends and Thomas would pull Felix close from behind and kiss his little handyman right on the cheek. Felix only sighed in content and leaned into his sergeants warm, loving embrace.

Some nights when they would go out with Vanellope and Ralph Felix would make sure that the two weren't paying attention and give Thomas a sweet kiss right on the lips. And what was supposed to be 'only a kiss on lips' turned into a heavy make out session.

And when they'd go to Sugar Rush for one of the nine year old presidents races, they would more often then not go to the candy cane forest and cuddle on a branch as the day went right by. Felix would have his back to Thomas and rest his head on the armored chest of his husband and look up at him. "Too much fluff?" He'd ask. Thomas kissed Felix and nodded. "Too much fluff, cutie."

**5: After the Wedding, Before the Reception**

Thomas and Felix were in a separate hallway that was just outside of Vanellope's throne room. They still had a good fifteen minutes until the reception actually started. This gave then just enough time to themselves until tonight.

Felix was standing on a chair that made him level with Thomas. His arms were around Thomas's neck and Thomas had is arms wrapped around Felix's waist. They both were layering each other's faces and necks with little, soft pecks that made the other moan with want. "You do know that we still have fifteen minutes 'till this thing actually starts." Thomas stated. Felix giggled and tilted his head. "No Thomas. I told you, not 'till tonight."

Thomas raised an eyebrow at his new husband. _His _husband.

"Mod Fix-It, you have the most amazing eyes." Thomas breathed out as he stared straight into the brunette's eyes. Felix blushed and averted his eyes shyly. This made Thomas push his forehead against Felix's and make him look into his eyes. "Thanks." Felix whispered.

He wasn't really used to someone other than the Nicelanders complimenting him. But he wasn't one to complain.

Thomas, without breaking the amazing gaze that he and Felix shared, laced his fingers with Felix's and slowly closed his eyes. He then started to rub his nose with Felix's. Felix felt like he was on top of the world. It felt as if nothing could ruin their moment. And nothing did.

Both of the men's breathing were even. Their hearts beat in the same exact rhythm. In that moment, they were one.

"Thomas." Felix's barley audible voice was heard as his eyes slipped shut and his mouth slowly closed. Even though his eyes were closed, Felix knew that Thomas's amazing blonde hair was covering his right eye. He lightly brushed the blonde's hair from his face and rested a hand on his husbands cheek. _His _husbands.

Both sets of different blue eyes fluttered open at the same time as the two reestablished their gaze.

"I love you baby." Thomas said softly. Felix smiled and ghosted his lips against Thomas's. "I love you to baby."

They finally shared a kiss that made both heart's flutter with joy. Suddenly Ralph and Vanellope came busting through the double doors. "EWWW! I know that it's your guys's day but COME ON..." Vanellope whined. Ralph just turned the other way and called back to the two. "Party's starting."

Thomas sighed angirly. "And of course as things start to get good..." He grumbled as he looked back at his adorable little handyman. Felix smirked and gave Thomas one more peck on the lips. "Tonight my love. Now come on babe, let's go."

* * *

**I think that I liked the last one the most :3 What'd you guys think? There IS more to come so if you like this story then the next chapter should be up by tomorrow :) Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 2 or stories 6-10 of Hero's Cuties Yaoi Stories. I realized that I am looking more for the amount of views that each story gets other than the Favorite's, Fallows, and Reviews. I feel that the amount of views are just a little bit more important. And right now I have about 35-45 views. So keep reading! And for those of you who like this story then I greatly thank each and everyone of you :) From random viewers to anyone with an account. And now here are stories 6-10! Fluffiness IS included :3**

* * *

**6: Mornings**

Each morning in the Fix-It/Calhoun household were treasured deeply by both Fix-It Felix Jr. and Thomas John Calhoun. Since there was no light in the game of Fix-It Felix Jr., the Nicelanders and no longer homeless Video Game characters had there own ways of waking up in the mornings. Either from the light outside of the screen or alarm clocks. But these two had a special way of waking up.

Since he has been gaming for a little of thirty years, thirty one to be exact, Felix had grown accustom to waking up in the mornings without anything. It was like his own little time set code. Every morning at seven o'clock sharp Felix would wake up and get ready. And that gave him exactly three hours until the doors to Litwak's arcade opened.

He used to just get up and try and find different things to do to keep him occupied since no one was there to keep him company. But now, as soon as he woke up, he'd look to his left and smile.

There slept his husband of almost a year. Sergeant Thomas John Calhoun.

Felix liked to wait a few minute's before actually waking his sergeant up. Thomas just looked so peaceful. And with all of the nightmare's he had, Thomas deserved the extra sleep. But Felix knew that if he didn't wake him up then Thomas would most likely be late for work. So Felix decided that after five minutes of watching his love sleep, he's have to wake him up.

Felix leaned over and gently kissed Thomas on the cheek. Thomas's silvery blue eyes fluttered open as a smile formed on his face. "Mornin' cutie." He said sleepily. Felix blushed and smiled even wider. "Mornin'."

Just as Felix was about to roll out of bed, Thomas grabbed him and pulled him back into his arms tightly. "Where do you think your goin' pint-size?"

Giggling, Felix readjusted himself in his lovers arms and sighed. "No where love." He kissed down Thomas's neck as he let his hands drift across his husbands body. And that was only the _beginning_ of a normal morning in their home. The rest of the morning was mostly spent trying to be as quiet as possible; trying not to gain any suspicious Nicelanders attention.

**7: Betting**

Thomas hated this.

He once again made a bet with his husband that whoever cracked first while someone was flirting with the other had to sleep on the couch. For a month. Which meant that anyone could flirt with you and there were NO RULES to how far it went. _None at all_. It really sucked when you realized that the love of your life is just as stubborn as you are.

And now, here he was. Sitting by himself in Tapper's while he glared at the man who was obviously hitting on Felix.

"Somethin' wrong Sergeant Smiles?" A young girl with raven hair asked. Thomas sighed and looked down at Vanellope. "No, I just made a bet with mister 'I'm so perfect' over there and now I really regret it."

Vanellope snickered. "What's the bet, Sarge?"

Thomas went back to glaring at the man next to Felix at the other side of the bar before answering the seven year old president's question. "Whoever caves while someone flirts with the other first has to, for a _month_, sleep on the couch. And as you can plainly see, Fix-It's havin' himself a good old time with that new guy over there." He snarled.

"OOOH... Someone's jealoussss..." Vanellope teased. Thomas snorted. "As if kid. What could Fix-It _possibly _want with someone else other than me. He LOVES me."

Vanellope squinted her hazel eyes towards the direction of Felix and smirked slyly. "Oh yeah, that's why that cute piece of mans got his hand all over hammertime."

Thomas choked a little and sharply turned around only to see Felix giggling as the new guy ran a hand up his leg. "OH-HO KAY! That's where I draw the line. No one's aloud to lay a HAND on Fix-It beside's me!" With that the sergeant stood up and sped over to where Felix was. What he didn't know was that Felix actually felt _VERY_ uncomfortable.

"Fix-It!" Thomas barked.

Felix turned around to see his enraged husband coming over to his side of the bar. The other man scowled and folded his arms. "And who are you?" The man asked. All Thomas did was sit at the bar stool next to Felix and reeled him into a strong kiss. Felix melted right away in his husbands embrace. Their tongues clashed together but Thomas was acting more aggressive than usual.

The man had huffed and walked away. But that didn't make Thomas stop though. Felix let Thomas's tongue take control. Thomas slowly pulled away and stared at Felix with a loving smile. "I'm callin' the bet off." Smiling, Felix hugged Thomas tight and nuzzled his neck. "'M sorry baby..."

Thomas shrugged and looked down at Felix. "I better not catch you with another guy again Fix-It." He warned.

**8: In Front Of The Soldiers**

The workday was finally over and Felix was somehow feeling lonely. Probably because his husband was still doing perimeter checks. He decided that now was a better time than ever to go and pick Thomas up to take him home.

"Alright ladies! Listen up! I don't want to see _any_ of you for the rest of the day!" Thomas barked to his soldiers. They all saluted but before they said any response, they all snickered. Kohut was the one to speak up. "Uh, sarge? Fix-It." He coughed in his hand. Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... what about him? We're married."

"Hello Sir."

Thomas turned around to see Felix standing there waiting patiently. "Oh thank _mod_!"

Felix yelped as he was swept into Thomas's arms and crushed against his lips. All of the soldiers just stood there looking very uncomfortable. Thomas then ran a hand through Felix's hair as he pulled off the blue hat that sat on his cute husbands head and placed it on his own. Felix giggled against his husband lips as Thomas licked Felix's lips.

"I love you so much cutie." Thomas muttered. Felix sighed and deepened their kiss. "I love you to baby." He mumbled. Thomas let out an uncharacteristic giggle and sucked on Felix's bottom lip. He then turned back to his soldiers and scowled. "YOUR DISMISSED! NOW LEAVE US ALONE!"

They all laughed and marched away in an orderly fashion. Felix's face flushed in embarrassment. 'My land we need to be more private Thomas."

Thomas smirked. "Well then, let's go home Fix-It."

**9: Nightmares**

"Thomas!" Felix shook his husband. Thomas bolted upright and gasped. "What...Fix-It?"

Felix pulled the sergeant down to his level to hug him. The bottom half of Thomas's body was now completely covered by the sheets. Only his torso and above was exposed. He was trembling horribly. "I-I didn't-I wouldn't-"

"Shh..." Felix soothed. "Baby, your fine. I'm here, your here, we're safe. I promise."

Felix knew that his husband had some pretty horrid nightmare's, but he really didn't want to think about what Thomas dreamed about. Even though he was told about the horrors that went on in Thomas's dreams... _nightmare's_, he couldn't help but feel his heart ache for his sergeant. He loved him more than anything and wanted to protect him.

"'M sorry cutie."

"For what love?"

Thomas glanced up at Felix and kissed his nose. "Wakin' you. I hate doin' this. You know?" He rested his forehead against Felix's and smiled when Felix giggled. "I know love, but I don't think they'll just go away. I don't even think I can Fix em'. But I'll sure as heck try."

Thomas chuckled and rubbed his nose with Felix's. "I know you will cutie. Love you."

"Love you to. Always."

**10: Baths **

Thomas sighed in complete contentment as Felix kissed down his neck. Today was a _long_ day which meant that their were a lot of players. _BAD _players. And that never sat right with Thomas.

So after what seemed like a million Game Overs, he was finally free to go home with his lover and spend the rest of the night with him.

And what better way to spend an evening with your lover than in a nice warm bath cuddled up with that person as they completely ravish you with attention. And that's what Thomas's small husband did.

Felix had let his hands explore Thomas's body as he left sweet little pecks across his husband's face. "Felix...stoooppp." Thomas giggled. Felix was pleased with himself when he heard the almost foreign noise come from his husbands mouth. His sweet, _sweet_ mouth that tasted oh so good. His soft lips. His amazing silvery blue eyes. Oh he was absolutely and truly _perfect_.

"Can't stop 'till I'm done ravishin' ya love. And there's still a lot more kissin' and huggin' to go."

Thomas shivered at the sensual southern voice that Felix had taken up. It turned him on. The water suddenly got boiling hot when Felix re-positioned his legs to be right in between Thomas's and rubbed against him while heatedly kissing him.

"Mmm...Felixxxx..."

Oh he so loved taking baths with his lover.

* * *

**Wow... last one got a little heated there... *Clears throat* Anyway... Next chapter's gonna be up soon so keep reading! Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GOOD-MORROW EVERYONE! For this story I now have 80-85 views and I am starting to get even more confident 'bout writing this. So thanks to everybody who has read this story! And now here is chapter 3 which are stories 11-15!**

* * *

**11: Minor Injury**

Felix of course had known of his husbands scars and bruises that were made to last forever. Not even his golden hammer could fix the damage that has been done to Thomas. The permanent marks on the skin of Thomas didn't hurt as bad as they used to once Felix came around. But every once in a while, Thomas just thought about how much better he'd feel without them.

But one night when the couple was alone, Thomas found out something interesting about Felix. Felix had a scar on the back of his head that was covered by his hair. It had started when Felix had said that he was starting to feel pain in the back of his head. When Thomas had Felix positioned in his lap to where the handyman was facing away from him, he had saw a scar.

Not anything major, just a long line that was barley noticeable unless you examined it close.

"How did you get this?" Thomas asked. Felix just leaned back into his husbands embrace. He glanced up at his sergeant and grabbed his hands. "Your not the only one who has programmed scars, love. Only mine was a minor injury. I supposedly fell of of a building and roughly hit my head on the concrete. Lost a lot of blood but nothing fatal. Just...minor."

Thomas smiled and kissed the scar. "Minor..."

**12: Meeting The Nicelanders**

"Well, here's my home." Felix said as he gestured to the building in front of him and his current boyfriend Thomas. Thomas looked a bit impressed by the 8-bit game. It was...nice.

"Now, need I remind you that the Nicelanders are a little, how do I put this..." Felix tried to search for the right words to describe the Nicelanders. Thomas snorted and looked down at Felix. "Let me guess. _Nice_?" He smirked when he heard Felix giggle. "Well, they are nice but some, like Gene, can be a little...Ah, _jealous _of new people that I hang around with so, try not to let them get to you."

Thomas nodded.

"Oh Felix! There you are!" A pudgy women in purple came straight for Felix and hugged him. She then looked over to Felix's right and saw a very tall, handsome blonde standing there. "And who might your friend be?" She asked cheerfully which made Thomas want to gag.

Felix smiled at the women. "Mary, this is my-" He paused for a second only to take Thomas's hand. "_Boyfriend_. Thomas John Calhoun. He's the sergeant of the new game that was just plugged in only two weeks ago. Hero's Duty."

Both Felix and Thomas waited for a disgusted gasp from Mary. They both were surprised and relieved when she beamed up at the sergeant. "Oh it is _very _nice to meet you, Thomas. Both of you come and I'll introduce you to the others!"

Felix lovingly squeezed Thomas's hand. "You did amazing like always."

After meeting the rest of the Nicelanders, and various congratulations from each and every one of them, Felix braced himself for the last Nicelander he had on his list. Gene.

"Well hello Felix!" Gene chimed happily. His grin faltered when he noticed that Felix was holding hands with a tall blonde man. "And...who are you?" His voice lost all friendliness. Felix mentally slapped both himself and Gene for being so stupid and Gene for being very rude. "Now Gene, this is my very amazing boyfriend, Sergeant Thomas John Calhoun of Hero's Duty."

Gene froze. The only part of his body that moved was his eye which twitched two or three times.

"I'm sorry, did you say-" Gene gulped. "_Boyfriend?_"

Felix nodded and brushed his thumb soothingly across Thomas's gloved knuckles. "Do you have a problem with that _Gene_?" Thomas asked. Gene just glared at Thomas, turned around and walked away in his angry 8-bit way.

"Don't worry 'bout Gene. He'll...come around. Hopefully."

**13: Fights**

Like any normal married couple, Felix and Thomas had their fights. Not all to often though. Most of the time, they'd just do the most romantic things with and _to_ each other. Things like heavy kisses by surprise or cuddling the other when one was feeling lonely or upset. But when they fought, both men would be to stubborn to admit that they were wrong and apologize.

"Fix-It, if you'd just listen to me and quite bein' such a baby then-"

"I do NOT want to hear _ANYTHING_ that _YOU _have to say!" Felix spat angrily towards Thomas.

"FINE! Then I'll just _LEAVE_!" Thomas barked back. Felix only ran up to their room and grabbed hold of the door. "FINE!" He slammed the door shut and let out and angry cry as he did so. Thomas flinched.

Felix put his back against the door and let his body drop to the ground. He now sat with his back against the door and his arms folded on his knee caps. Tears formed at the sides of his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

Thomas only yanked open the front door, grabbed his cruiser off of the wall and slammed the door shut. This time, Felix was the one to flinch. More tears streamed down his eyes. All he could think to himself was. _'You really did it this time. Now the only person in you life who ever TRULY loved you more than anything is gone...Forever.'_

Thomas needed to blow off of some steam. He tried to let his mind think of anything else other than Felix. That was probably the hardest thing that he ever had to do. He sighed. _'It's been five hours. Maybe I should go check on the little guy. Mod knows how he's gonna act when he see's me.' _He sighed and folded his cruiser up. He just _had_ to make sure that Felix was okay.

Sitting alone on his and Thomas's bed, Felix let a few more tears slip his blue eyes. _'It's been five hours. I knew he was never comin' back...' _

Just then, Thomas softly opened the door and walked in side the house that he and Felix shared. "Felix?"

Thomas walked up the stairs and saw that the bedroom door was still shut. Sighing once more he reached for the door knob and turned it. Felix's head snapped up when he heard the door slowly creak open.

"Thank mod." Thomas sighed in relief when he saw Felix laying on the bed. Felix wiped the remaining tears from his face and stared at Thomas as the sergeant made his way over to him. "Thomas?"

Once Thomas took a seat at the end of the bed, Felix scrambled over to him and shoved his way into his lover's arms. "I though that you left for good this time."

Thomas chuckled and wrapped Felix up in his arms. Felix was lucky to know that during their dispute earlier, Thomas was wearing a loose black t-shirt and sweat pants making it more comfortable to rest in his arms. "I'm never leavin'. For good at least. 'M sorry 'bout earlier."

Felix sighed in bliss as Thomas ran a glove less hand through his brown hair. "No, I'm sorry, baby."

"How 'bout we both be sorry and be done with it? Deal, cutie?"

Felix giggled and kissed Thomas on the lips. "Deal."

**14: Weaknesses**

Weaknesses. Whether it be food, animals, or anything else, everyone has one.

For instance, Felix has a major weakness for pies. Or course. If you had a pie and he didn't even know you you'd be friends with him in mere seconds. Minutes at most. That's because of his weakness for the desert. Now there are others who have..._other_ weaknesses that aren't at all weird, but they might not seem like that type of person.

That certain person, if we're being straight forward here, being Thomas John Calhoun. If you were to ask him if he had any weaknesses he would most likely say 'No." But some people, like Felix, know Thomas a _bit_ better than that.

Felix obviously knew that his husband had weaknesses. He just couldn't figure out what. So he tried to get it out of him. Nothing. Thomas wouldn't talk. Felix couldn't even bribe his husband with sex and that said something because Thomas had a real weakness fo-wait..._sex_.

"Your weakness is SEX!" Felix exclaimed. Thomas blushed a deep shade of red and glared at Felix. "No, it's not." He said with an angry tone of voice as he looked at his lover. They were in bed; sweaty and tired. Felix rolled on top of Thomas and straddled his husbands upper body. If he could, Felix would straddle his waist. But no. His code just had to make him just barley four foot tall.

"Then tell me mister 'I don't have any weaknesses even though my husband knows I do', whats your _one_ weakness? Pleaseeee..."

Thomas just turned the other way and tried to ignore his husbands pleas. That was until Felix put on a sad pout and sat up on his lover. His hands were placed firmly on Thomas's chest to help with propping him up. Thomas had the hardest time restraining himself from his little handyman's adorable sad face. But he couldn't.

"Oh come on cutie, no poutin', please?"

Thomas flipped them over so Felix was beneath his body. Felix couldn't suppress a laugh when Thomas kissed his cheek. "You better not tell _anyone_. Alright?"

Felix nodded and leaned in close to hear his husband. Thomas smirked and let his hands drift down Felix's small chest.

"I have a _HUGE_ weakness for 8-bit handymen..."

**15: Golden Hammers and Guns**

His golden hammer was meant to save live's. His gun was meant to destroy them.

His golden hammer was created to fix the damage. His gun was meant to create the damage.

His golden hammer had a bigger purpose than what it was used for. His gun was used only for it's programmed purpose.

His golden hammer never meant to harm anyone and or thing. His gun always meant to destroy what danger lye's ahead.

But they were just inanimate objects that were only used as directed by their users. Their users were the one's to decide what fate may lye ahead.

Whether it be to save. To kill. That fateful day, the golden hammer and gun had a choice. One to save and one...to _destroy_.

In the end, the guns user placed it in it's holder and let the golden hammer's user save him. And in the end, they realized that neither the golden hammer nor the gun were needed.

And now, side by side, the golden hammer and gun prevaile above all. Even in the worst of times, they'll always win.

* * *

**Aww, that one was kinda like poetry but then again...meh. You guys can tell me if you liked it or not. Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you have. Next chapter (chapter 4 stories 16-20 are next) THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI PEOPLE! So here is some more Hero's Cuties Yaoi! I love this pairing so much! In my opinion, Hero's Cuties is the absolute BEST pairing in Wreck-It Ralph. And now here is chapter 4 with stories 16-20! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**16: Proposing to a Sergeant**

"Late again?" Thomas asked with a smirk. Felix sheepishly looked the other way as he inched towards Thomas in the forest clearing. Honeyglows burned bright in his cheeks.

Thomas pushed the bill of Felix's hat over his eyes and chuckled.

"Sorry." Felix mumbled in complete embarrassment. Thomas kissed his cheek and smiled. "It's fine cutie. Don't do it again and we'll be fine."

Felix grabbed the gun from Thomas's hands and twirled it around like his hammer. Thomas chuckled and snatched his gun back. "Okay Fix-It, rule 1: don't take my gun and twirl it around like that fancy hammer of yours."

Giggling, Felix rolled his eyes and grinned. "You are a great sergeant." All sarcasm in his voice was long forgotten. Thomas blushed and looked in the other direction. "Let's just do this thing."

After many failed and succeded attempts at different types of guns, Felix finally settled for a small pistol. Since Thomas was wearing his civvies, white t-shirt and black sweat pants with combat boots, he had long abandoned his gloves.

"Am I holdin' this right?" Felix asked his boyfriend. Thomas nodded and bent down to level with him. "Well, that's the basic way to hold it. Here, let me help." He placed an arm across Felix's shoulder and held his arm steady. He then took his other hand, left, and placed it on Felix's left hand. Felix seemed to be do enthralled by Thomas that he zoned out.

"Fix-It, you okay?"

"Huh-OH! Yes-" Felix cleared his throat. "Yes sir!"

Before another thought even passed through Felix's head he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. When Thomas wasn't looking, he slipped it onto his finger and beamed up at Thomas. Thomas raised an eyebrow and slowly let his gaze fall downwards to his left hand. He gasped. "F-fix-It?"

Felix smiled and kissed Thomas. His fiancee.

**17: What He Deserved**

Thomas stood frozen in his spot as he looked up at the Niceland apartment building. A scowl was prominent on the sergeants face as he glared at Gene. Yes, Gene. The mayor of Niceland who had just kissed Felix right on the lips. Everyone just stared at the two in shock. Even Felix was to shocked to do anything.

Just then Ralph gasped.

"_Thomas_..." He hissed. Felix tensed at his husbands name. Gene was still kissing Felix even when, out of the corner of his eye, saw an enraged Thomas stalk towards him. Once he released Felix's lips he smirked.

"And now we see who Felix _really_ wants to be with."

Thomas just watched as his husbands eye twitch and his face turned into a scowl. Thomas slowly started to smirk.

Everyone gasped when they saw Felix sock Gene right in the mouth. There was an audible crunching noise as Felix's fist made contact with Gene's face and made the mayor cough up some blood.

"Don't you ever-and I mean **EVER** do that AGAIN! Do I make myself clear, you _IDIOT_!?"

Gene nodded and ran inside of the apartment building. "Wow, nice _hit _cutie." Thomas was genuinely impressed with his husbands rage. Felix roughly yanked Thomas by his hand into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips making the sergeant moan. He loved it when Felix was aggressive. "Just know that only you can do that and turn me on." Felix whispered fiercely.

**18: Aggressive Handymen Turn Me On**

***Thomas's POV***

I really don't know what Felix does but he make's everything that he does..._sexy_. No, it's not weird that I say that because he's my husband. But anyway, no matter what the little dork does it turns me on. But the one thing that turns me on the most is when he's aggressive. And I don't mean his usual aggression that he uses when other's are around.

Oh-ho no.

I mean his sexy aggression. That he only uses when I'm around. _IF _he's in the mood to use it. Which is most of the time when we're by ourselves. The way he shoves me against the sheets, the bruises and bite marks he leaves on my body as he sucks and bites me..._everywhere. _

Fix-Its just got that way about him that sends chills up my spine. _Especially _that hot southern accent of his.

"Someone's excited." Felix purred in my ear.

Oh, did I mention that all of this is happening right now?

I gasp and moan as he yanks on some of my blonde hair while he bites my neck. He forcefully gripped my shirt and yanked over my head. I seriously don't know how this is the same guy who is literally the _nicest _person in the arcade but, I like his aggressive side.

"Mmm, ohhh...cutie."

Felix put on the sexiest smirk ever which made my pants grow way to tight. So I slipped them off. Felix was already in his boxers and he was so hard. I blushed. _BLUSHED!_ I never do that...in public. He crawled down by body until his hips met mine. Felix, very slowly, started to rock against me. The only thing that was in the way of us actually touching was our boxers.

I smirk and raise my eyebrow playfully at Fix-It. He roughly bucks against me making me groan in pleasure. And then there was that sexy southern accent of his.

"I can _fix_ that."

**19: Strict**

The two walked hand in hand right into Tapper's like always and took a seat next to Ralph and Vanellope. "Hey it's Sergeant smiles and his trusty side kick Pie-Boy!" Vanellope exclaimed. Thomas helped Felix up onto a bar stool. Felix wasn't that short. Thomas still wanted to do it though. It made him feel happy.

Once Felix was adjusted in his chair, he held his hand out for Thomas as the sergeant took a seat. "Thanks cutie." He said as he ruffled his husbands hair after removing his hat and placing it on his own.

Vanellope rolled her eyes and poked Felix's side. "You guys are so gross."

Ralph thumped Vanellope on the back of her head with a large finger making the young girl scowl.

"It's fine junkpile. She's nine." Thomas shrugged. Just then he felt something vibrate on his belt. He grabbed the walkie talkie and pressed the side button. "What now Kohut?"

"_Sarge, Stray Cy-bug got loose. Guys don't know what to do._"

Thomas sighed. "Soldiers my ass." He muttered. He then pressed the button again and gave Kohut his orders. "Tell those poor excuses for soldiers to put the damn beacon up! I swear to mod if there is one, and I mean _ONE _stray Cy-Bug out when I return to Hero's Duty tomorrow, you'll all be _FINISHED_!"

Thomas hung up and shoved the device back into the belt of his armor.

He noticed Vanellope yawn and ruffled her hair. "Maybe you should go home, president cavity. It's pretty late." Thomas and Felix said goodbye to Ralph and Vanellope as they left.

Looking next to him, Thomas saw Felix with his elbow on the counter with his head resting in it and a dreamy expression plastered across his face. "You're cute when you're strict."

**20: I Can Fix It Felix**

Thomas sighed. His breath hitched as Felix laid limply on their bed.

It wasn't Felix's fault. He didn't know that a Cy-Bug got loose. He only wanted to see his husband. But of course anything that had the option to either leave them alone or harm them harmed them. Because if one was harmed, then so was the other. Maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

He knew that Felix couldn't hear him, but he tried to at least tell him how much he loved him.

"Oh Fix-It," He started out, tears starting to brim his eyes. "_Why? Why did you even come into my game?_" He whispered as he sat down next to Felix. One arm was on the other side of the limp body while the other brushed some of the disheveled brown hair from the still adorable, yet pale, face. Thomas's face was barley inches above the nearly lifeless handyman's.

"I should have stopped you from coming to my game. I should have told you to go away. Sure you would've still been hurt. But not like this." He took a deep breath and leaned down to softly kiss Felix. He only pulled away not even a few inches while he rubbed his nose with Felix's. "I should have. But I didn't."

He closed his eyes and let the tears stream down his face. A sob escaped from the back of his throat. When he spoke, his words cracked. "I'm sorry cutie. I love you..."

He reopened his eyes and sat up. Thomas then put on a determined face and gripped Felix's hand tightly.

"I can Fix it Felix."

* * *

**OOH, THE LAST ONE GAVE ME AN IDEA! Not gonna share it though... Anyway. Thanks for the views guys. Means a lot! Next chapter (Chapter 5; stories 21-25) Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. They help a _LOT_!**

**THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO AGAIN! So, if you guys read my other story (Dynamite Disaster) then you'd know that I had finished it. But if you guys like this story then you are in luck because there is no limit of stories in this! I will write for this whenever I am on here...most of the time. But I know that some people like this story so that's a gold star in my book. And now, here's chapter 5 with stories 21-25 of Hero's Cuties Yaoi Stories!**

* * *

**21: To Good For Me**

He knew that his husband had a tragic back story. About how he was in love with a man named Brad but couldn't have him. And then wound up killing him at his wedding because he had gotten eaten by a stray Cy-Bug.

Why wouldn't he know? Thomas had told him everything. And that only made him feel like less of a man.

Felix also told him everything. But somehow, he knew that he'd never amount to Brad. Even though Brad saw Thomas as a buddy more than a boyfriend, the sergeant still seemed to be infatuated with his fellow soldier. But then he couldn't have him. That was all back story though. So why did Felix feel like this? Not even he knew the answer to that.

"You-your just, just-" Felix paused as he looked away from Thomas sadly. "Your just to good for me. I-I'm not _strong_. The most I can do is fix windows with a magic golden hammer. What good could that possibly do?"

Thomas leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. The couple were right in front of each other with legs crossed and fingers laced on their bed. Thomas gently rubbed their noses together and sighed softly. "Felix, I don't know why you keep saying that. Because it's not true cutie." He tried his hardest to get Felix to see that they were perfect together. But of course, Felix still said that Thomas was to good for him.

The sergeant kissed a stray tear from the smooth skin of the brunettes cheek and looked him with both eyes. "Cutie, I have the worst back story ever. Why do you thi-"

"BECAUSE YOUR STRONG!" Felix choked out. Thomas shook his head and passionately kissed his husband. "Felix, if I have to be honest here..." Thomas made sure that his handyman was making contact with him before he continued. "I really think that you are the strongest person I've ever met. No one else could even come close to you. _Or_, might I add, do what you do. If anything. Your the one who's to good for me. But that's why I love you."

**22: My Sergeant of a Husband**

***Felix's POV***

Well gee. What do I have to say about Thomas that hasn't already been said? For one thing, he isn't as mean spirited as most people might think. In fact, he's a real sweetheart. Well, if you know him like I do.

Thomas is just, just-_Oh_! I could ramble on for hours about how amazing, and brave, and heroic, and sweet, and handsome he is. But I really don't have that long, do I? Hmm, guess not...

Anyway, Thomas is the sergeant of Hero's Duty. And might I say that he is the most dynamite sergeant that ever lived. The way he controls his men and the way they act is already enough proof that Thomas John Calhoun is a great man. What I learned quite early one though, considering the fact that I almost got shot by his gun, is that he _might_ not take well to you at first sight.

I somehow won his affections over when we where looking for both Ralph and the stray Cy-Bug. Not even I know how I had won the heart of such a remarkable person. But I did.

And _looks_? PLEASE! No one in the arcade-no-scratch that. No one in the whole world of _game-dom _can even compare themselves to Thomas by looks. He has they most amazing blonde hair that covers one out of the two silver eyes that shine brighter than my golden hammer. His smirk can get me goin' in a millisecond. His lips, so soft and oh so sweet, curl up slightly into a playful expression when we're alone. And no one besides me, Ralph or Vanellope has seen him without a shirt on. Swimming sure has its perks because when we go to Sugar Rush, the water, and _yes_, Sugar Rush has actual water, is amazing.

Not only that but he takes his shirt off! Thomas has the literal dream body that every and any guy can only _dream _of having. And let me just say that only I can see _all of him_.

But the one thing that attracts me the most to him is the way he carries himself; even with all of the horrible scars and tragic back story. And that, my firends, is only a few things that I absolutely _adore _about my Sergeant of a husband.

**23: Sleep In**

"Come on baby." Felix mumbled. Thomas only pulled a pillow over his head and groaned. "No Felix."

Felix sighed and hopped out of bed. He tried to gently pull the covers off of his husband...and failed. Thomas chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes. "Fix-It. Its not even a work day."

Felix glared at the blonde and crossed his arms. Thomas only raised an eyebrow and rolled over. He was now facing away from Felix. Felix ran to the other side and caught his husbands eyes again. This was actually kinda fun as far as Thomas was concerned. Felix saw the playful glint in Thomas's eyes and grinned mischievously; growling.

Without any more movements, Felix hopped back onto the bed and onto Thomas. He grabbed both sides of his husbands face and brought it closer to his. "You really want to sleep in?"

Thomas nodded and reeled Felix into a long suggestive kiss. Felix gasped when Thomas rubbed the outside of his dark blue pajama pants. Now this was going to be a fun filled morning.

**24: I Missed You**

Felix sighed as he looked at the empty spot in the bed next to him.

He hadn't seen Thomas in over two months due to the fact that he had numerous amount of perimeter checks and paperwork that needed to be done back in Hero's Duty. Felix had tried so hard every night not to cry before he went to bed. In their bed. Alone.

And now here he was. The arcade was closed for the week of winter break because Christmas was right around the corner. Three days to be exact. It was also nine o'clock at night.

Felix sat up and scrubbed his eyes to try and dry his tear stained face. Sobs found their way out of his throat and filled the room. He closed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest; burring his face in his hands.

"I wish that I'll just open my eyes and you'll be here, Thomas. I-I love you so much."

"I love you too, cutie."

Felix froze and slowly looked up. There sat Thomas with a loving smile and bright eyes. Felix's eyes grew that much wider as he stared at his husband. And then the biggest, goofiest grin was smeared right onto the handyman's honeyglow ridden face.

"THOMAS!"

He flew right into Thomas's arms tackling him to the bed as he left sweet kisses all across the sergeant's face and neck. "Why're you so happy cutie?" Thomas asked his ecstatic husband knowingly. Felix full on kissed his husband on the lips. Their teeth clashed and their tongues wondered the others mouth. This is what both Felix and Thomas had waited for for over two months.

"I missed you!" Felix exclaimed happily.

**25: Dating**

They didn't have any shame at all. To them, they were just like any other couple. The only thing that was different about them was that they were both men. But no one, excluding Gene, had a problem with them dating.

Felix loved Thomas. Thomas loved Felix. It was as simple as that. Or so people thought. They didn't know what went on behind closed doors. No, no fights. But they did talk about some pretty serious stuff. Mostly the topic that was passed around had to deal with Thomas's back story.

Felix would feel awful about how sad it was that most of the time he's find himself tightly hugging his close boyfriend and told him how much he loved him. Thomas would smile and kiss the handyman right on the lips.

Other nights they'd meet up in one of their games and spend the nights cuddled together and kissing.

Thomas always chuckled when the handyman came to his game with small gifts. They meant a lot to the sergeant though. He knew that Felix was just trying and succeeding in being both the nicest man and boyfriend to him.

The two really didn't care what other's though of them. Not in the least actually.

Like when Gene would pull Felix to the side and tell him that Thomas was the definition of trouble, Felix would roll his eyes and say, "No he is not. He's perfect Gene. I don't know what you have against him."

Gene would then huff and glare at the tall blonde.

But other than him, no one, not even Thomas's soldiers, would judge them. And if anyone did? Oh well. They didn't care. And they still don't care. Being married and all.

* * *

**I am starting to get more used to writing these :3 I think that I might have to start writing longer stories that have more chapters. Anyway, I hope that you guys like it so far XD If you do then THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! Next chapter (6; stories 26-30) will be up soon. Either tonight or tomorrow. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PEEPS! So I have another story in mind about the Hero's Cuties Yaoi pairing. But i'm not tellin' :3 It's gonna be very fluffy and humorous so I hope you guys are lookin' forward to it! Just as a small spoiler, I'll tell you guys that it has to deal with Felix's father coming to the arcade after Felix and Thomas got married XD I wonder how that'll go down...**

**And now, here is chapter 6 with stories 26-30!**

* * *

**26: Don't Laugh**

Felix and Thomas were cuddled up up together gazing up at the stars in Fix-It Felix Jr. Thomas had one arms held tight around Felix while the other was behind his head propping it up slightly from the ground. Felix had both arms placed around Thomas's middle and his legs were tangled up around the sergeants waist. He nuzzled his face into Thomas's black t-shirt.

"Hey," Felix said softly as he let his eyes peer up at his husband. Thomas slowly looked down at Felix and smiled softly. "Yes cutie?"

"What're you thinkin' 'bout?" Felix asked. He felt Thomas shrug. "I dunno...somethin'." He heard Felix giggle and shuffle more into his side. "I know _that_. I just want to know what you thinking about. Bein' your husband 'n all."

"Aw, I don't know cutie..."

Felix jabbed Thomas's side and smirked playfully. The sergeant chuckled and started to run his fingers through Felix's hair. "I know that this is gonna sound to sweet coming from me so don't judge, but-" He sighed and buried his face in Felix's hair. "I never once thought that I would get married. But I'm glad that I am. Because I have you all to myself."

Thomas glared at Felix when he heard the handyman snicker. He rolled on top of Felix and pinned his arms above his head. "I told you not to laugh."

Suddenly, Felix felt his pants get tight. To tight for comfort. Thomas smirked and bent down to Felix's ear. "Your bottoming tonight." He whispered into Felix's ear. Felix gasped. "Nooo..." He whined. Thomas nibbled on his ear while purring. "When I say don't laugh. I mean _don't laugh_..."_  
_

**27: Only A Number**

"Felix! Your thirty years older then him!"

"Sarge! Your thirty years younger than him!

"His games only been plugged in for less than a year!"

"His games one of the oldest games in the arcade!"

The couple was tired of hearing the same thing over, and over, and over again. Everyday it was either 'Your to young!' or 'Your to old!'. So what? Why would they care? Thirty years isn't that big of a deal. It's not like they're programmed ages were that far apart. Felix was twenty nine and Thomas was twenty six.

It would be different if they're age difference was thirty to one. That was the difference of years that they were plugged in. Well, thirty years and one week to be exact. But come on, who's counting?

Felix and Thomas were in love. And age was only a number.

**28: I Can't Stay Mad at You**

Felix put on the biggest puppy dog eyes that Thomas had ever seen. The sergeant only turned away and crossed his arms. "Nope! Not gonna work, pint-size. Not this time."

He only rolled his eyes when Felix started to whimper as his hands clasped together. "Please Felix. That's the saddest excuse yet."

Huffing. Felix crawled into Thomas's lap and cuddled up close to him. He buried his face in the soft fabric of Thomas's black shirt. Thomas restrained himself from cuddling back. Felix was just to-to _CUTE _not to cuddle. The way his eyes grew wide and lip turned into a sad frown. Thomas swore that when Felix acted sad he was the most adorable thing ever.

"No..."

Felix cuddled into Thomas's chest tighter and sniffled.

Thomas sighed and tightly hugged his husband back. "You are _so_ lucky your cute." He grumbled.

Felix let out a satisfied hum as Thomas kissed his head. "Love you." He said smugly. Thomas squeezed him tightly. "Yeah, love you too. You little brat who gets whatever he wants."

**29: Nicknames**

Cutie. Such a simple nickname that made Felix's heart flutter. Thomas would call him that all the time. He loved to use it though. It was so fun to watch his little handyman giggle and sheepishly turn away.

"Mornin' Cutie." He'd say when he was awoken by Felix who would smile and kiss him.

"Hey Cutie? We have work tomorrow?" He'd ask. Felix would shrug. "I dunno. Why?" He asked. Thomas would then scoop him up and cuddle him. "Cause I wanna spend all day with you."

Felix would moan loudly as he hit his climax; Thomas not far behind. They would then sink down beneath the sheets and breath heavily. Felix rested both arms on his sweating forehead and cover his eyes as he was brought back to reality. Thomas would do the same and then tangle their limbs together and rest his head on Felix's. He'd kiss Felix's head which was responded by a soft kiss to the underside of his chin. "I love you so much cutie."

Just the fact that only Thomas could call him that was enough to make Felix faint. But he didn't. He loved the nickname. So, as payback, Felix came up with a nickname for Thomas.

"Mornin' baby." He'd say after a heart warming kiss. Thomas would roll his eyes and hold Felix closer to him as they lay on their bed.

Felix snuggled further into his sergeants embrace. "I wanna spend all day with you to baby." This made Thomas chuckle and push Felix's hat over his honeyglow ridden cheeks.

Felix would trace loving circled on Thomas's shoulder as his head rested on the other. His breathing had evened out enough to where it wasn't all that difficult to speak. Making love sure took the energy out of Felix. "I love you too baby. More that anythin' in the world." His sincere words made Thomas's heart drown in sweetness and love. He'd hold Felix closer than before and nuzzle the top of his handyman's head.

They loved using nicknames. But those two nicknames, in their opinion, were the absolute best.

**30: Now and Forever**

Felix smiled proudly up at his groom. Thomas smiled lovingly towards his groom. The couple were both glowing with total and complete joy as they stood side by side at the alter. Thomas and Felix had agreed on who would wait at the alter and who would walk down the aisle. They decided on Felix waiting and Thomas walking.

As soon as Felix saw Thomas walking, by himself, down the aisle, he nearly fainted. Thomas was wearing a black tuxedo. He was the one to choose who would wear what. His blonde hair was in it's normal position; covering one eye. He looked amazing. Felix's cheeks flushed a dark shade of red when Thomas, with his visible eye, winked at him.

Thomas saw Felix and chuckled. There stood his tiny handyman in a black tuxedo. The two both wanted to wear a black tux. No one complained though. He smirked when he saw that Felix was also wearing a hat. _'Of course. Cutie can't go one day without wearing a hat...'_ He thought to himself as he took his place next to his fiance at the alter. He winked at Felix and shook his head; amused that Felix turned very red at the gesture.

They couldn't keep there eyes off of each other.

_'Oh my land...take note that that's gonna be your new husband Felix. No complainin'. Like there would even be anything to complain about. Maybe besides the fact that this is taking FOREVER!' _

Thomas glanced down at Felix who looked a little annoyed. He chuckled inwardly and took Felix's hand. Thomas gave his grooms hand a firm and reassuring squeeze. _'Don't worry cutie. Its almost over.'_ He saw that Felix knew almost exactly what he was thinking. Felix only nodded and took a deep breath.

After the two said their 'I Do's', the priest announced that they were officially married.

Felix didn't hesitate on casually throwing his black hat behind him. He then grabbed a hold of Thomas's hand firmly and pulled him down towards him. Thomas gave out a yelp of surprise before he was caught in the arms of Felix. Felix smiled sweetly and kissed Thomas right on the lips. Thomas sighed blissfully and deepened the amazing kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the two shared their first kiss together as a married couple. Vanellope stole a glance at Ralph and rolled her hazel eyes. She saw that Ralph was wiping tears from his chubby face. Ralph glanced at the nine year old and stuck his tongue out at her.

Thomas's eyes fluttered open at he was brought back to reality. Felix and Thomas were both breathing heavily. "I love you, Felix."

"I love you too. Now and forever?"

Thomas kissed Felix's cheek and smiled. "As cheesy as it sounds, now and forever." He confirmed. They shared one last kiss before departing down the aisle together.

* * *

**Aww :3 Fluff! If you are a Hero's Cuties fan then you just can't get enough, right? I hope you guys like my other story which is Dad Doesn't Know. And I will be starting another story soon. I will only tell you guys that it has to do with Thomas and Felix being on their honeymoon. Request by m-(guest). I still am debating on whether or not to write it but if you guys want me to then alright. You can also give me some ideas for that story if you have any.**

**Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys might/DO have! Helps a LOT! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


End file.
